Opera time table W25/2015
Actual events * Network reconstruction and construction works of the Zumikerstrasse. Construction will start on 8 Dec 2013 and completed in the springtime of 2015. There may be interruptions of the broadcasting of swissradio Opera. Opera time table 15.06.2015 - Monday/Montag 00:51 Gabriel Fauré - Pénélope (1980) Warner-Erato (F) 02:55 Jules Massenet - Amadis (1988) Forlane (F) - 1st recording 04:34 Jules Massenet - Le Cid (1976) Columbia Records (F) 07:00 Camille Saint-Saëns - Samson et Dalila (1991) EMI (F) 09:03 Paul Dukas - Ariane et Barbe-Bleue (1968) Conductor: Tony Aubin (F) 10:54 Jean Cras - Polyphème (2003) Timpani (F) - 1st recording 13:33 Maurice Ravel - Die Spanische Stunde (L'Heure espagnole) (unknown year) MDW (D) 14:25 Richard Strauss - Feuersnot (1978) Ponto (D) 15:53 Richard Strauss - Die Ägyptische Helena (2001) Dynamic (D) - 1st recording 17:56 Viktor Ullmann - Der Kaiser von Atlantis (1993) Decca (D) - 1st recording 18:46 Christian Sinding - Der heilige Berg (1986) Norway in Music (D) 20:06 Alexander von Zelminsky - Der Traumgörge (1987) Capriccio (D) - 1st recording 21:57 Erich Wolfgang Korngold - Das Wunder der Heliane (1992) Decca (D) - 1st recording 16.06.2015 - Tuesday/Dienstag 00:45 Othmar Schoeck - Venus (1991) Breitkopf & Härtel Records (D) 02:16 Benjamin Britten - Albert Herring (1996) Vox Classics (E) 04:32 Aaron Copland - The Tender Land (1990) Virgin Classics Digital (E) 06:18 William Bolcom - Lucrezia (2008) Bridge Records (E) 07:10 Kris Defoort - The Woman Who Walked into Doors (2009) Fuga Libra (E) 08:32 John Musto - Bastianello (2008) Bridge Records (E) 09:11 Thomas Adès - The Tempest (2009) EMI Classics (E) - 1st recording 11:08 Mikko Heiniö - Riddaren och draken (The Knight and the Dragon) (2000) BIS (FI) 12:25 Aulis Sallinen - Kuningas lähtee Ranskaan (The King goes forth to France) (2005) Ondine (FI) 14:33 Aulis Sallinen - Punainen viiva (The Red Line) (1979) Finlandia (FI) 16:29 Einojuhani Rautavaara - Aleksis Kivi (2002) Ondine (FI) 18:07 Einojuhani Rautavaara - Thomas (1986) Ondine (FI) 19:45 Michael Tippett - The Ice Break (1990) EMI (E) 21:00 Aaron Copland - The Tender Land (1990) Virgin Classics Digital (E) 22:46 William Walton - Troilus and Cressida (1995) Chandos (E) 17.06.2015 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 01:00 Benjamin Britten - Peter Grimes (1992) EMI Classics (E) 03:24 Marc Blitzstein - Regina (1991) London Records (E) 05:56 Douglas Moore - Carry Nation (1968) Bay Cities (E) - 1st recording 08:00 Erich Wolfgang Korngold - Die tote Stadt (1975) BMG Classics (D) 10:17 Richard Strauss - Salome (1954) Conductor: Clemens Krauss (D) 11:58 Richard Strauss - Elektra (1950) Conductor: Dimitri Mitropoulos (D) 13:28 Alban Berg - Wozzeck (1994) Teldec (D) 15:02 Franz Schreker - Irrelohe (1989) Sony Classical (D) - 1st recording 17:08 Karl Goldmark - Die Königin von Saba (1970) Gala (D) 19:48 Richard Wagner - Parsifal (1951) Conductor: Hans Knappertsbusch (D) 18.06.2015 - Thursday/Donnerstag 00:20 Richard Wagner - Tristan und Isolde (1952) Conductor: Herbert von Karajan (D) 04:34 Richard Wagner - Das Rheingold (The Ring of the Nibelung I) (1988) EMI (D) 07:03 Richard Wagner - Die Walküre (The Ring of the Nibelung II) (1988) EMI (D) 10:54 Richard Wagner - Siegfried (The Ring of the Nibelung III) (1990) EMI (D) 14:43 Richard Wagner - Götterdämmerung (The Ring of the Nibelung IV) (1991) EMI (D) 19:00 Heinrich August Marschner - Der Vampyr (1951) Conductor: Kurt Tenner (D) 20:43 Isaac Nathan - Don John of Austria (2007) ABC Classics (E) - Australia's First Opera - 1st recording - Première 22:52 Hermann Goetz - Der Widerspenstigen Zähmung (1944) Conductor: Karl Elmendorff 19.06.2015 - Friday/Freitag 01:12 Saverio Mercadante - La vestale (2004) Marco Polo (I) 02:49 Gioachino Rossini - La donna del lago (1992) Philips (Special Limited Edition) (I) 05:25 Carlo Evasio Soliva - La testa di bronzo o sia La capanna solitaria (1993) MGB (I) - 1st recording 07:21 Gaetano Donizetti - L'assedio di Calais (1988) Opera Rara (I) 09:24 Gaetano Donizetti - Gli esiliati in Siberia (1999) Actes Sud (I) - 1st recording 11:39 Luigi Cherubini - Lo sposo di tre e marito di nessuna (2005) Dynamic (I) 14:10 Ferran Sor i Muntades - Il Telemaco nell'isola di Calipso (1997) Edicions A. Moraleda (I) - 1st recording 15:11 Marcos António Portugal - Lo spazzacamino principe (2001) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 16:37 Antonio Salieri - Axur re d'Ormus (1989) Nuova Era (I) 19:13 Giovanni Paisiello - Don Chisciotte (1990) Nuova Era (I) 21:06 Giuseppe Gazzaniga - Don Giovanni Tenorio o sia Il Convitato di Pietra (1963) Nuova Era (I) 22:35 Joseph Schuster - Demofoonte (2001) DHM (I) - 1st recording 20.06.2015 - Saturday/Samstag 00:54 Pasquale Anfossi - La maga Circe (1987) Bongiovanni (I) - 1st recording 02:14 Johann Adolph Hasse - Marc' Antonio & Cleopatra (2003) Dorian (I) - 1st recording 03:44 Johann Adolph Hasse - Piramo e Tisbe (1984) Schwann-Universal (I) 05:29 Tommaso Traetta - Ippolito ed Aricia (1999) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 09:27 George Frideric Handel - Rinaldo (2002) Harmonia Mundi (I) 12:39 George Frideric Handel - Flavio (1989) Harmonia Mundi (I) 15:14 Carl Heinrich Graun - Montezuma (1992) Capriccio (I) 17:31 Domènec Terradellas - Sesostri (2010) RCOC Records (I) - 1st recording 21:04 Domenico Scarlatti - Tetide in Sciro (1965) Sarx Records (I) 23:38 Johann Joseph Fux - Dafne in Lauro (1990) Nuova Era (I) 21.06.2015 - Sunday/Sonntag 01:37 Antonio Vivaldi - L'Olimpiade (1994) Brilliant (I) 03:49 Reinhard Keiser - Croesus (1990) Nuova Era (D) 06:04 Antonio Caldera - La clemenza di Tito (2003) Bongiovanni (I) 08:29 Alessandro Scarlatti - Griselda (2000) Harmonia Mundi (I) - 1st recording 11:30 Johann Georg Conradi - Ariadne (2004) CPO (D) 14:25 Francesco Cavalli - La Calisto (1994) Harmonia Mundi (I) 17:16 Francesco Cavalli - Xerse (1985) Harmonia Mundi (I) 20:59 Antonio Cesti - Orontea (1982) Harmonia Mundi (I) Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2015 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 25/2015 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2015